


Push Back

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [4]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting Not to Love, Love, Relationship(s), Struggle, angry, inner turmoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Rei still won't give in to the inevitable.





	Push Back

By the invitation of Kyrie, Rei comes downstairs to wait for Nero's arrival. Kyrie was adamant to invite her over for dinner and not that she can't handle the possible attack from a demon, Nero is just a gentleman. Rei appreciates it. He's a good kid, unlike the man who is unfortunately his father.

She purposely ignores Dante and Vergil who are about to start a fight in the office. It's a godsend when Nero walks through the door. Rei welcomes the young man in her arms, muttering about the irritating men.

"Hey there, deadweight."

Rei and Nero look at Dante, Vergil leaning against the wall behind him.

Rei wraps her arm around Nero's waist while glaring at Dante. "Don't be a dick, Dante. Where were you during that month? Oh, that's right." A devilish smirk is on Rei's lips. Her eyes shift to Vergil when he makes a sound of amusement. She hates that it grabbed her attention.

"I'm just playin', kid."

Nero rolls his eyes. "Whatever, old man."

"Old man? Now that hurts." Dante walks back to Vergil. "But I'm not as old as you."

Vergil scowls at his brother. "With the junk food you eat, you might as well be older than me."

"Ooh, look at me. I'm Vergil and I only eat good foods that keep me regular."

"Here they go again," Rei grumbles, taking her arm away from Nero. "Ready to go? I'm excited to see Kyrie again. I need her positivity."

"Yeah, let's go."

They don't bother letting the brothers know they were leaving.

 

* * *

Somehow, talking to Kyrie after dinner left Rei in the same emotional mess she was the first days after V disappeared. Kyrie has a way of jumping over Rei's walls with a single stare.

"Aren't V and Vergil the same person?" Kyrie asks, handing Rei another tissue.

"No. They're different." Rei sighs. "To me they're different. V was gentle and loving. He was perfect. Vergil is rude and an ass. Plus, I'm not remotely attracted to him."

Kyrie smiles. "But they're the same. The way Nero explained it to me was V embodied all of the humanity in Vergil. Urizen was the power. If you can bring out his humanity, wouldn't that be like having V back?"

"Vergil doesn't look like V. V was dark and mysterious. Vergil isn't."

"I'd disagree, but I understand why you're having a hard time. Do you think anything will change between you two?"

Rei wipes her nose and slowly shakes her head. "I don't want Vergil."

Kyrie brushes back some of Rei's hair. Her smile is sad. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing I can do about it," she sniffles. "V is gone. I find a guy I really like and he disappears. This is why I avoid men. It never ends well for me."

Her friend hugs her close. It was true Rei didn't have good luck with men and relationships. V was the first man she let back in. It's no wonder she can't accept Vergil. He fits into the kind of men who hurt her before. And Nero's story does not help Vergil's case.

"Why does this even have to be a problem?" Rei groans. "Why can't I just let V go and move on without a hitch?"

"Maybe because fate has a different plan for you. You fell in love with V. Now fate might be pushing you in Vergil's direction."

"I don't believe in fate, Kyrie."

* * *

Nero walks Rei to the door of Devil May Cry and she thanks him, squeezing his hand once before walking inside. A single light is on by Dante's desk but no one is around. Rei flips the light off and finds her way upstairs in the darkness. She welcomes the soft beam of light coming from an extra room that guides her way to her bedroom.

She starts her nightly routine once she shuts the door behind her. Once finished, she lies on her bed, grabbing V's book and wrapping the necklace she uses as a bookmark around her hand. Her eyes stay on the fang pendant, imagining it around V's slender neck. God, she misses him. She wishes she could have had more time. Maybe they would have gotten closer. They could have snuck away alone and... No. It would have hurt more when he left.

Her eyes scan the poetic words in the book, his voice reading to her in her mind. When she can't stand it any longer, she slams the book shut. She stands and her feet bring her into the hall. The light is still on in the other room, so she goes there to turn out the light. Rei pauses, seeing the one man she can't wrap her head around. He's sitting in a chair staring at nothing. There are a few books missing from the bookshelf and scattered on the couch cushions. Clearly, the room is his place to get away. At least it's being used for something other than storage.

His sharp eyes find hers. Rei nearly staggers back. Her hand clenches around the necklace. Vergil watching the action, recognizing the accessory. Something shifts in him.

"Vergil," she greets, lifting her chin slightly.

He looks back into her eyes. "Rei."

His voice isn't quite the same, deeper. Rei's heart lurches and she scolds herself. She doesn't move.

"Why are you awake?" Her tone is soft.

He tsks and looks away from her. "I'm unsettled." She's still watching him when he turns back. "He's unsettled."

Involuntary tears well up in Rei's eyes. She doesn't know how it works having two separate beings inside one person, but the idea of V seeing her through Vergil's eyes hurt a little. "Why?"

"Because of you."

"V is gone."

"V is me," Vergil says. He stands but doesn't move toward her. "What he saw, I see. What he felt, I feel."

"I don't know you."

"And I don't know you, yet, here we stand."

Rei shakes her head. She places her hands on her head and starts pacing back and forth. Vergil stares, unmoving and irritated that he is even in this position with some woman his weak side found strength. There was no power in loving her. But loses sleep if he doesn't because he must.

Kyrie's words echo in Rei's mind when her eyes fall on Vergil. Fate is bullshit and Vergil isn't her next step. She doesn't want him. Not like she wants V. With a final look at the man before her, Rei turns and rushes from the room. Vergil sits back down, cursing the woman and the frail part of him that wants her no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching Chambers on Netflix, so it got a little nuts at the end when things were getting nuts in the show. Somehow I think it works. I don't know what is going to happen next with Rei, but I hope something manifests in my head soon. I'm starting to root for her and Vergil. Thanks to the person who suggested I keep going with this.


End file.
